pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shinaki Debut Live
Escena -Shinaki llega a Paparajuku en tren- Shinaki:La tierra del pecado de Paparajuku!El Angel Caído Suigintou a llegado!-se dirige al PriPara le enseña los Coords que quiere a Meganee y entra* Ginagi:Eh? Esa chica se parece a...*se acerca* Shinaki? Shinaki:¡No es Shinaki es Suigintou! Ginagi:Lo sabía eres tu Shinaki chan!*le hace cosquillas en la nariz con una pluma* Shinaki:*Estornuda y sale del personaje Suigintou*Tu eres? Ginagi:Shinaki-chan *la abraza*Soy Ginagi!He despertado! Shinaki:¿GINAGI? ¿DESPERTAR? ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TI! Ginagi:Arigatouuu!Daisuki! Shinaki:¿Y...*juega con los dedos ����* está Ibara? Ginagi:No la he visto mucho por aquí pero la veo mucho por la Academia Avocado...Está sola en la habitación 321 Shinaki:Me voy a transferir a Avocado pero mira... tengo esta maleta ¿Puedes guardarmela en tu departamento de Paparajuku? Ginagi:Ah no!Yo no tengo Departamento!Pero Cure-chan si!*llama a Cure*Si ajam ajam *cuelga* Dice que lleves la maleta al departamento 20 que ahí puedes dejar la maleta hasta irnos a La academia! Shinaki:Gracias! *llama a Ibara* Ibara 7u7 vente al PriPara de Paparajuku ahora mismo! Ibara:¿Shinaki? ¡Voy ahora!*Corre al PriPara y Entra al Llegar*Shinaki! Shinaki:*agarra a Ibara por la cadera y la besa en los labios* (? Lo necesitaba Ibara:>:////v Pervertida!*le golpea con el abanico* Shinaki:Auch!Vale vale!Perdon! -se llena el Idol Watch de Shinaki* Meganee:Shinaki ya está preparada para Debutar! Shinaki:Mi nuevo debut! Estoy lista! Ibara:Llamaré a Izumi Hanon y Yume! Shinaki:Ok me voy Información General Idol:Shinaki Kurobane Coords: *Devil's Cage Coord *Fallen Devil Cyalume Coord Canción: Glass Doll Sala de Cambios Meganee:Porfavor escanea la cantidad necesaria de MyTickets para el Coord también puedes escanear TomoTickets de Amigos coord Change Start! Shinaki:'Idol Time CountDown! ''Meganee:''Un Coord Azul y Violeta,con temática Gótica ¡Suerte en tu Debut Shinaki! '''Shinaki:'Devil's Cage Coord!¡Desciende! Live '''Shinaki:*Cierra los Ojos y entra en el personaje de Suigintou* Hola a todos mis Little Demons~ Fans:¿Little Demons? Shinaki:'''Soy Shinaki Izayoi!Pero Llamadme Vuestra Señora el Angel Caído Suigintou!Vosotras sois mis Little Demons!Y ahora vamos a Bailar~ Ranhansha suru manazashi Kagami goshi ni dareka ga miteru no? Veludo no omoi sora Zawameku kaze ga kinō made to wa chigau no yo Koe wo kikasete, sugata wo misete, watashi wo nigashite Nē, kagi ga kowareta, torikago no naka hitori, zutto Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kurikaesu no Mukanjō na alarm Hikisaite hoshī kono sekai goto Mado wo utsu amaoto ni Mimi wo sumashite asa no kehai wo sagashiteru Yoru wa akeru no? Toki wa michiru no? Anata wa konai no? Nē, sabita tobira ga, hikari wo tsurete kuru wa kyō mo… Nagai monogatari ne, fukai mori no oku de mezamete nemuri ni tsuku no Yume ni tayutau yō ni, mamorarete iru koto mo mamorarete inai koto mo Zenbu wakatte iru keredo, hontō wa dokoka anshin shite iru '''Making Drama!Switch On!!*Shinaki está entre muchos Relojes Plateados Chasquea los dedos y el reloj central mas grande se pone en las 12:00 de la nache y salen murciélagos y cuervos volando y Shinaki posa delante de una gran ala de Angél Negro* Tick Tock Clock of the Fallen Angel Cyalume Time!! Ah, kono mama koko de kuchite shimaeta nara… Urahara ni naze, kesenai yokan Tabidatsu watashi ga iru, itsuka Nagai monogatari yo, jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama Yume wo samayotteru, machiku tabireta kao no, Glass no hitomi ga futatsu Mō yame ni shitai no ni, owari ga kowakute Mata kurikaesu no Categoría:Shinaki Live Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK3